haidrofandomcom-20200214-history
Update:runespan
At Runefest 2011's You Be the Judge session, attendees chose a new Runecrafting training method from a choice of 5 potential updates. As promised, today sees the release of a brand-new Runecrafting training method: the Runespan. The Runespan is an arcane plane of floating islands and wild magic, making it the ideal place for an evolution in Runecrafting training. You can siphon runes from the creatures that inhabit the Runespan, and from elemental nodes that manifest across its vast expanse. Doing so will grant you runes (as well as a healthy stream of Runecrafting XP, of course), which can be used to activate the transport platforms installed by the wizards of the Runecrafting Guild. The further you traverse the Runespan, the higher the value of the runes you can craft, and the XP you gain from doing so. While you're training, you'll also have the chance to take part in two new D&Ds: * Stranded wizards: You'll always be able to return to your starting point within the Runespan, but some hapless hedge-wizards aren't so well-prepared. Occasionally, a stranded wizard will call out for aid, and you'll have the chance to help him home by bringing him the runes he needs. The grateful mage will no doubt have some Runecrafting experience to share with you for the favour. * Runespheres: Occasionally, a runesphere - a conduit for pure, runic energy - will manifest within the Runespan. Siphoning from its outer shell is not only excellent training in its own right, but will also provide you with rune dust. Piercing through the layers of the runesphere will be hard, and you'll need the help of others to get through before the runesphere dissipates, but break through and you'll be able to combine the dust with the sphere's glowing core for a big XP reward. The Runecrafting Guild claims ownership over the Runespan, and it's only through their portals that the plane can be accessed. As such, you'll have to hand in any runes crafted in the Runespan when you exit. You'll be reimbursed in points, which can be spent in Wizard Finix's shop on some unique rewards, many of which help traditional runecrafting in Gielinor. These include robes that enhance the wicked hood when purchased; recolouring options for the wicked hood and robes; staves which hold spell charges and absorb hostile spells; and a degradable pouch that can hold up to 18 rune or pure essence. You'll also be able to spend points on Esteem ranks, which unlock icons to customise your wicked robe set. How to access the Runespan: * Speak to Wizard Finix in the Wizards' Tower. * There are three levels to the Runespan. Everyone can reach the first level and a small part of the second, but you must be a member for full access to the second and third levels. Mod Pi In Other News * Trimmed completionist cape wearers will now need to attain the highest Esteem rank possible from training in the Runespan (rank 1) in order to wear their cape. * Over the next week, you'll find lily of the valley growing across the grassy areas of RuneScape. * Point gain in the Flash Powder Factory was slightly lower than intended, and has now been increased by approximately 10%.